


When this started

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve no estaba seguro de cuando empezó a ahogar sus gritos entre besos. Simplemente una noche fue consciente de que sus labios estaban apresando los de su amigo con avidez. No recordaba el día exacto en el que aquello se presentó como una solución a sus pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When this started

Steve no estaba seguro de cuando empezó a ahogar sus gritos entre besos. Simplemente una noche fue consciente de que sus labios estaban apresando los de su amigo con avidez. No recordaba el día exacto en el que aquello se presentó como una solución a sus pesadillas. Le besaba hasta que Bucky dejaba de luchar contra él. Le besaba hasta que le correspondía y entre besos se quedaban dormidos uno frente al otro con su brazo sobre su torso de forma protectora.

A la mañana siguiente Steve huía de su cama y cuando se encontraban en la cocina ninguno comentaba lo ocurrido en la noche. Como si sólo hubiese sido un sueño que los dos compartían. Pero nada más.

Durante el día Steve intentaba que Bucky continuase poniéndose al día de los avances tecnológicos y de todos los cambios ocurridos en la sociedad, a veces venían Natasha o Sam a ayudar. Otras veces intentaban reconstruir los recuerdos que llegaban a él de forma confusa. Y otras debían personarse ante Nick Fury para ver si el Soldado de Invierno podía ser de utilidad en alguna misión, hecho que molestaba a Steve porque no quería que le llamasen así, a lo que Bucky le decía que ‘no era para tanto’ y que simplemente era un ‘sobrenombre para las misiones’.

Esos eran sus días, todo bastante normal con conversaciones intrascendentales entre ellos y sonrisas que iban adquiriendo complicidad entre ellos. Nada de pesadillas o besos.

Al principio Steve había agradecido ese silencio, pero de repente le empezaba resultar molesto porque no sabía qué significaba lo que ocurría entre ellos en las noches. Bucky solía comportarse como si nada, le comentaba algún recuerdo difuso, o le preguntaba qué iban a hacer, pero nada más. Y desde que volviese se había vuelto bastante inexpresivo por lo que resultaba difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Y sus ojos tampoco le ayudaban porque siempre mostraban un cierto grado de confusión, lo que era normal teniendo en cuenta su situación, pero a Steve le desesperaba aún más. Aunque debía reconocer que él jamás había sido un maestro interpretando las reacciones de Bucky, ni las de la mayoría de la gente a decir verdad. Podría intentar preguntarle a Natasha, que era toda una experta, pero no quería compartir con nadie esos momentos con Bucky, además que le daba bastante vergüenza y apuro porque tendría que empezar a hablar sobre lo que significaban para él también esos besos y no estaba preparado.

No estaba preparado de ninguna de las maneras. Y posiblemente sería una decepción para Natasha que siempre se tomaba muchas molestias al intentar encontrarle una buena cita. No sabía qué hacer. Preguntarle directamente a Bucky tampoco le parecía una opción viable, en el pasado Bucky tenía una sonrisa con la capacidad de ocultarlo todo y ahora era peor porque había adquirido la capacidad de quedarse completamente quieto y en silencio, por lo que seguramente si no quería decir algo, no lo haría.

En mitad de sus pensamientos apareció Bucky, caminando en silencio hacia la cocina. Seguía comiendo más de lo que una persona normal podría engullir a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó-. Se te ve preocupado.

Steve le miró fijamente y se preguntó si era el momento de hablarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final la cerró.

\- Por nada, estoy pensando en cosas de hoy en día que todavía me resultan confusas.

Bucky asintió y no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- Pronto será la cena.

Bucky asintió y cogió algo para picar y se sentó a su lado. Siempre que cogía algo para comer se iba con Steve, cuando no estaba cerca se sentía inseguro. Y a Steve le gustaba eso, tenerle cerca para cosas tan sencillas como esa.

\- La otra noche soñé con la guerra… es un sueño recurrente. Un vago recuerdo de cuando estuve en HYDRA, la cara de Zola es la única que distingo.

Steve no supo qué decir, era la primera vez que Bucky hablaba sobre sus pesadillas.

\- Estaba contento conmigo porque estaba aguantando mucho más que la media.

Bucky se detuvo para seguir comiendo el bollo que había cogido de la cocina. Su mirada estaba fija en Steve, sus ojos estaban levemente acuosos y mostraban cierto grado de terror, pero se le veía bien, compuesto.

\- Nunca me hablaste de eso, ni tan siquiera en aquel entonces –dijo Steve.

Bucky hizo el amago de sonreír.

\- No quería que lo supieses, ya habías visto suficiente supongo… es algo que aún no tengo claro… Te cuento esto ahora porque me he dado cuenta de que… de que fui capaz de aguantar porque quería volver a Brooklyn contigo… quería volver porque mi amigo me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

Bucky suspiró intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Porque quiero que sepas lo importante que eras para mí y que si ahora sigo aquí es por ti, porque… porque… -Bucky tuvo que pararse a pensar bien en las palabras, todavía le costaba hablar y expresarse y más cuando quería decir algo tan importante-. Mi cabeza es un desastre, pero si ahora estoy aquí es porque aquel día sentí que debía salvarte porque de alguna forma debía volver a ti…

Bucky suspiró frustrado consigo mismo al no ser capaz de decir lo que realmente quería, había saltado de un momento a otro y no estaba seguro de que Steve comprendiese del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Él estaba allí por Steve, por su pequeño y enclenque amigo Steve Rogers que siempre defendía a su nación y todas las causas que él consideraba justas. Porque cuando dejó de pelear contra él y le dijo que estaría a su lado, él supo que no era su misión, que nunca lo había sido. Y cuando le vio caer supo que debía salvarle, que no podía permitirse el perderle. Por todo eso había ido hasta él cuando el primer recuerdo afloró al salir de aquel museo. Porque Steve lo era todo para él.

Steve pasó su brazo por su hombro y le sonrió.

\- Gracias –le dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por estar conmigo siempre, por no rendirte y seguir aquí a mi lado. Porque ese día me salvaste a mí también, si hubieses muerto, el Capitán América, Steve Rogers habría dejado de vivir ese día –dijo refiriéndose al día que le salvó del laboratorio de Zola.

Bucky medio sonrió entonces porque Steve había comprendido parte de sus palabras.

Aquella noche, cuando los gritos de Bucky le despertaron y él fue hasta la habitación, todo se sintió diferente. Steve le besó con voracidad, como si quisiese comerse aquellos malos recuerdos para que no volviesen a él. Cuando los ojos aterrados de Bucky se encontraron con los suyos, Steve le sonrió.

\- Todo está bien ahora –le susurró por primera vez.

Y siguieron besándose. Steve se colocó a horcajadas sobre su amigo y le besó con más ansia y los brazos de Bucky se aferraron a sus caderas. No hicieron falta palabras para que ambos supiesen que lo que estaba pasando, esa noche era completamente diferente a las anteriores.

\- Todo va a estar bien ahora.

Steve comprendió que cada noche salvaba a Bucky de las garras de HYDRA. No se trataba de una pesadilla cualquiera, sino del momento exacto en el que ambos se reencontraban. Y entre aquellos besos hambrientos y desesperados, Steve quería hacerle entender que aquel día ambos fueron salvados porque Steve sólo había encontrado la fuerza para ir hasta allí, para convertirse en el Capitán América, porque él, Bucky, estaba preso, porque había temido el no poder verle de nuevo.

\- Vamos a estar bien.

Se estaban salvando mutuamente y ambos lo sabían ahora.

Steve quitó los cabellos del rostro de su amigo y se perdió en su mirada aguamarina, en aquellos ojos anhelantes y brillantes que le miraban como si sólo él fuese importante en el mundo. Y comprendió que aquella tarde Bucky le había dicho que le amaba.

\- Te quiero –murmuró entre besos-. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Y comprendió también que le amaba, que Bucky era lo más importante en su vida. Se avergonzó de su lentitud a la hora de ver lo que pasaba por la mente de Bucky y la suya propia.

Bucky no dijo nada, le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de una suave risa genuina tan propia de él… Steve se sintió completo aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente no se fue, no huyó de la cama, sino que se quedó abrazado a él. Quería que Bucky despertase entre sus brazos y viese que estaría a su lado hasta el final.

**Fin**


End file.
